Heatblast
Appearance Heatblast is a fiery humanoid lifeform. Composed of dark red rocks, covered in bright yellow cracks, with uncovered yellow hands and feet, and has a large open flame for a head, with a dark red face. Heatblast's flames allow him to glow in the dark. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or melt a road. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. History * Heatblast was first used in Humble Beginnings as Ben's first transformation after finding the Omnitrix. Confused and scared about his newfound power, Ben, as Heatblast unintentionally starts a forest fire. * In ''Wanted'', Heatblast practiced his firing and flight before Kraab extinguished him. * In Freak Out, Part I, Heatblast fought off Sentient Frankenstrike before being released from the Omnitrix. Appearances Season 1 * Humble Beginnings (first appearance) * Bugging Out * Wanted * Fishing Well (accidental transformation) * Power of Eleven * ''Showdown, Part I'' * ''Showdown, Part II'' Season 3 * Freak Out, Part I Other Versions of Heatblast Kevin as Half-Heatblast When Kevin partially absorbed Heatblast's powers, Kevin gains the typical Pyronite flaming head, and the left half of his chest all the way down his left arm is covered in magma. He gains 1/2 of Heatblast's power, along with retaining his normal absorption ability. Albedo as Heatblast Albedo as Heatblast retains the same appearance as Heatblast, albeit his Omnitrix is red, rather than green, and retains the same powers. Ultimate Heatblast Heatblast's Ultimate Form drastically enhances Heatblast's appearance, powers and abilities. His appearance resembles a humanoid volcano, with dark brown rocks and yellow-orange crack pattern, feet and hands, which now have claws. His head is lower on his body, but still retains the flaming head, and his head is dark brown and now has an underbite and jaws. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach He has his own volcano at the top of his body, which he can erupt at anytime. Heatblast (Reboot Timeline) Heatblast in the Reboot Timeline appears similar to Heablast Prime. The flame on his head is white with a yellow outline, and his rocks seem to be more of a crimson color, and his hands, feet, and crack pattern are darker in color, much like orange-ish yellow. The Omnitrix symbol is on his collar. He retains the same powers as Heatblast, with the exception of flight via propulsion. Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Enhanced Heatblast appears similar to regular Reboot Heatblast but with gray rock armour covering his upper half and shoulders. He has blue hands with gray braces around his wrists. His face is gray with blue fire around it. He has a large jetpack on his back connected by blue energy and made of the same gray rock. Enhanced Heatblast has the ability to fly with his 'jetpack' and the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body, combined with electricity. Trivia * Heatblast is Ben's first alien transformation. * Along with Upgrade and Ghostfreak, Heatblast is one of the only aliens that can glow in the dark. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Season 1 Appearances __NONEWSECTIONLINK__